Hurt
by xoxLewrahxox
Summary: Alternate ending to my fanfic "Disappointment." though can stand alone. The Dark Lord murders making Bellatrix Lestrange full of regret. Please R&R. A lot better than it sounds.


**A/N: Hiya this an alternate ending to my other fic Disappointment. Although it can stand alone. If you haven't read Disappointment then just to let you know it is after Draco decides he doesn't want to kill Dumbledore. So please R&R**

* * *

**Bellatrix Lestrange's POV**

_A scream pounds my ears, as I apparate directly into the meeting room (Well I say meeting room, more like the place where we get punished.) Draco is lying on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. His body writhing in pain and his eyes are shut. His hands are clenched up in a fist trying to fight the pain that is being put upon him. I look at Cissy and her eyes are brimming with tears. I want to comfort her, to tell her that Draco will be fine, but deep down I know that I will be lying to her. _

_Glancing at the Dark Lord, his face is filled with amusement, like the sadistic person he is. Oh my Merlin did I just think that? Do I really want to go through the pain that Draco is going through, because of thinking that? Draco is screaming even louder before, and the Dark Lord is enjoying it. It is like music to his ears. _

**_Chap 16, The Worst Decision_**

**

* * *

**

Hurt 

(Bellatrix's POV)

A hand drops on my shoulder.

"Don't do anything stupid honey." Alecto whispers.

Draco's screams are starting again and it is like a wolf savagely tearing me apart. Tears roll down my face. After all these years of serving this person, who I adored and admired, he is torturing my darling.

His screams of agony increase with every second and his face is screwed up in pain.

I want the Dark Lord to stop so badly. I want to yell at him to stop, yet I know I can't. He will not think twice about killing me, ever since I lost that prophecy.

"NO! MY LORD, NO PLEASE!" Narcissa cries as yet again the volume of Draco's screams increases.

The Dark Lord laughs, his laughter making the hairs on my neck stand on end.

Fear seems to be pouring off me and my fellow Death Eaters and The Dark Lord is loving every single minute of it. He seems to drink it up and convert it into evil that he spits back at Draco.

"Your boy is going to die Narcissa. He failed me." He hisses at my sister, who is on her knees sobbing.

"No!" She shrieks shaking. "Kill me master, please kill me. Let him live."

She is crying again, shaking more then ever.

I slowly go over to her, but in an instant I have crashed into a wall.

Pain sears through my head; My vision becomes blurry, and I hear words, but I can't make them out.

"DON'T FAINT ON ME LESTRANGE! I WANT YOU TO SEE YOUR PRECIOUS NEPHEW KILLED FOR HIS FAILURE." He screams and instantly my vision comes into focus.

Then my head seems to be forcefully drawn towards Draco who is wincing in pain, whilst the tears flow. He is lifted into the air and he is so helpless and he is screaming, but no words come. The Dark Lord maliciously whispers them two words which will end his life and he crashes to the floor. The Dark Lord smiles, pleased that he has finally broke me.

Distress and heartbreak fills every corner of the room, and the sobs will never stop coming.

My sister's heart has been ripped from her chest and being torn into pieces and mine feels as if it has been wrenched out of me.

Then she rises shakily, still sobbing hysterically and comes towards me. She throws her arms round me and we are crying into each others arms.

"Get out all of you! Sleep!" He commands. All the people in the room bow to the Dark Lord. They go from the room quickly.

**OoOoo **

What do I do now? Draco is gone forever. I am pacing my bedroom, going against my lords wishes he wants every death eater to sleep, but How can I sleep? When he has killed my nephew? I sit down on the bed, lying against the pillows. Tears flowing down my face, but surely there must be no more tears left to weep. I sink into a deep sleep.

**OoOoo**

**Voldemort's POV**

Her slim body was lay upon the bed, fully clothed of course as if she just lay down for mere seconds before that urge for sleep came over her. Do not think I do this with all my servants come in and watch them sleep and also do not think that I have come to comfort her because I killed her nephew. I can assure you I have not.

There was a decision that I had to make tonight. It was: kill Draco or kill Narcissa and Bellatrix. I personally didn't think the death of Draco would affect my girl Bellatrix in such a way, yet it does and it proves a bit of disappointment. So I will take these memories of Draco away from her, like I did with Narcissa a few minutes ago. Then they will serve me dutifully. I laugh at the thought and cast the spell.

Bellatrix changed when she came out of Azkaban, she was no longer as faithful as she was, and I do not regret one bit casting a memory charm upon her, though I may need to keep applying it to both sisters so they cannot remember anything about Draco, but as I am Lord Voldemort one memory charm should be enough. I am powerful afterall.

**OoOoo**

**_A few weeks later... (Bellatrix's POV)_**

I see the Muggle man writhe in pain as I put him under the curse and I laugh wickedly.

Oh My Merlin his face, his face. I have seen that look upon somebody's face before. My heart feels as if it is breaking. Draco Malfoy. The name echoes around my head. My nephew. It comes back to me. The Dark Lord is casting the curse upon him and he crashes to the floor dead. The feeling of somebody physically ripping my heart out.

Running out of the village of muggles. I realise that he performed a memory charm on me, without my knowledge. I need to get away from this man. I remember all he has done to me and how he has hurt me.

A few minutes later, I am running still. Then I sink to the ground on the cold earth and do the grieving I should of done for Draco all them weeks ago. I have now realised my heart isn't as cold as it was when I was torturing the Longbottoms. I Bellatrix Lestrange can feel love despite what people think. I love my family and I used to love my master, but now I don't. He betrayed my trust and I cannot forgive him for all the agony he caused me.

**OoOoo**

**A/N: Alternate ending. Like it, hate it, prefer I never even done it lol. **

**Can I just say that the idea about Draco being killed for the alternate ending was a suggestion from Jacalyn Hyde. Thanks hunni. Please R&R**


End file.
